


If You Had Stayed

by LilAnnieSunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Tension, They're 15 in this, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke gets bit by one of Orochimaru's snakes while trying to tame them.He passes out while receiving treatment and wakes up in his bedroom in Konoha, in a world where he never left the village, is still part of Team 7, and is dating Sakura.What could've been if Sasuke stayed.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	If You Had Stayed

_Sasuke could felt cold, but he knew he wasn’t. His brow was covered in sweat and he was shaking, lying in a hospital bed in Kabuto’s laboratory._

_He thought back on the incident that landed him there. Orochimaru was teaching him to summon snakes and he decided to try it on his own. The snake he summoned was medium sized, and it didn’t take kindly to being called on by a mere apprentice. It bit him, injecting paralyzing poison into his veins. Sasuke killed it for its insolence and then quickly made his way to Kabuto for treatment._

_“This is what happens when you get cocky, Sasuke.” Kabuto mused as he injected the antidote._

_It was rich coming from Kabuto, the boy thought he was smarter than everyone else and never failed to remind them._

_Sasuke kept his mouth shut but fixed Kabuto with an angry glare. He needed to recover and biting words would only be a waste of his strength. Sasuke shut his eyes and fell asleep._

He woke up, feeling fully refreshed. There was something different about the bed he was sleeping in. It was bigger and more comfortable and it smelled like –

Sasuke’s eyes shot all the way open. He was in his bedroom in Konoha. He looked around, it was basically the same as when he left it except for the pictures.

Next to his family portrait and picture of Team 7 was another picture of Team 7, except they were all older. He studied it, looking at himself first. He looked exactly the same, except he was wearing a grey jumpsuit, like the proctors from the chunin exams, and his Leaf Village headband. He looked to his rival. Naruto was finally taller than Sakura, but still had the same stupid smile. Sakura was just as beautiful as he remembered. Sasuke shook away the thought. He needed to sever those ties, but try to forget her as he might, his raging hormones always drove him to thoughts of Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura, he had a lot of pictures of her in his room. There was one of he and Sakura wearing vests, holding up their papers certifying they passed the Chunin Exams. He had his arm around her in that one.

There was a picture of her in a Yukata at some festival, smiling at the camera.

Finally there was a photo strip of the two of them together. In the first picture she was smiling and he wasn’t. In the second, she was making him smile by cupping his chin with her hand. In the third she was kissing his cheek, making him blush. In the final picture he was smiling in earnest.

Seeing the picture made Sasuke blush. _“What’s going on here?”_ Sakura would never be so bold as to kiss him. He _had_ to be dreaming. Or it was a genjutsu.

Sasuke, as much as he hated to admit it, had plenty of dreams involving Sakura kissing him, but never anything like this.

He decided to try and break the genjutsu if there was one. No luck. He was either dreaming, or the genjutsu was so advanced he couldn’t break it.

“TEME!” Sasuke heard Naruto yell from outside.

Something was _definitely_ wrong. There was no way in hell anyone would dare set foot in the Uchiha district unless they had important business with him, even Naruto knew that. Nothing _Naruto_ could _possibly_ want could be classified as important.

“What do you want, dobe?” He hadn’t said the phrase in years and yet it flew off his tongue like it was second nature.

“We have a mission debrief today, remember? Granny Tsunade told us to go home and get some sleep and she’d talk to us tomorrow. It’s tomorrow now!”

Sasuke groaned. He needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. He’d play along for now. Maybe the idiot could help him. “I’m coming.” He called out the window.

He went to his closet. No sign of baggy black pants, white shirts, or rope belts in sight. Instead there was a line of gray Konoha uniforms with the Uchiha fan on one of the front pockets. Sasuke shrugged one of them on and went out the door.

Naruto smiled at him. “If you’re late again, I’m going to start calling you Kakashi-sensei.”

“Where is he, anyway?” asked Sasuke. According to the pictures, he was a chunin, and still part of Team 7, so that must mean Kakashi was around too.

“Hospital, remember?” Naruto shrugged as they started walking toward Hokage Tower. “He used the Mangekyo Sharingan twice and it took a lot out of him.”

“ _Kakashi_ can use the _Mangekyo Sharingan_?” Sasuke asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. It’s crazy right? I still can’t believe it either.”

Sasuke thought about it. If Kakashi used something that powerful, they _had_ to have been in serious danger, and if it was a Team 7 mission – “What about Sakura?” He blurted out, voice more concerned than he planned.

“Probably at the hospital too.” Naruto figured. It wouldn’t take her long to get from the hospital to Hokage Tower.

“What?” asked Sasuke. This was bad. If whoever they were up against managed to land Kakashi in the hospital, Sakura must be on life support. Sasuke wanted to sever his bonds, but he never wanted her to get hurt.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear. “Afraid of all of those shinobi hitting on your _girlfriend_? Relax, she’s just treating Kakashi sensei. You know she’s the only one who can get him to behave.”

_Girlfriend._ Was Sakura his girlfriend? Or was Naruto just teasing? It wasn’t a question he could ask without rousing suspicion so he kept it to himself. He’d find out when he saw Sakura, who was apparently a medical ninja now. It made sense. She was always better at caring for them after a fight than she was at actually fighting.

When they got to Hokage Tower the first thing Sasuke noticed was Sakura. The pictures in his bedroom didn’t do her justice. She was taller, but now shorter than him, which he thought was cute. She was curvier, but not by much, and her lean muscles were more defined. Other than that, she still had the same beautiful green eyes and soft pink hair. The whole room noticed him staring.

“Are you feeling alright, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked sweetly.

The tone nearly made him blush. _“Maybe this_ is _just a dream.”_ She was always sweet to him in his dreams, but he usually came across her sooner, and Naruto was never present without there being bloodshed involved.

Just as he considered it, Tsunade cleared her throat. “Ahem. So, Gaara is alive and well in the Sand Village you fought with three members of The Akatsuki?” She prompted them. 

Sasuke was on edge. There was no way he could fake any knowledge about this mission he supposedly went on with Naruto and Sakura right next to him.

Luckily, Naruto liked to run his mouth. “We got to the Sand Village and Kankuro was poisoned Sasori of the Red Sand, so Sakura developed an antidote and healed him. Then we went after Gaara. We ran into Itachi and he and Sasuke fought, but it wasn’t the _real_ Itachi it was some other guy and he died. We don’t think he was a willing participant in the fight.”

Sasuke thought about it. They encountered his brother. It took every ounce of his self control not to demand Naruto tell him where he saw Itachi last so Sasuke could go track him down. _“Just a dream remember?”_ Or maybe it was a genjutsu and whoever cast it knew about his desire to kill Itachi.

Naruto continued his story. “Then Kakashi sensei and I fought Deidara to get Gaara back. He used his Mangekyo Sharingan too many times and got hurt and Deidara got away, but Kakshi did manage to destroy both of his arms, so he won’t be casting jutsu for a while.”

Sakura finished up where Naruto left off. “In the meantime, Lady Chiyo and I fought Sasori of the Red Sand. We used her knowledge of puppets, along with the antidotes I made and my strength to kill him. Before he died, he gave us some information about a spy he had working for Orochimaru.”

Sasuke watched her in awe. _“So this Sakura isn’t just a medic, she’s strong enough to kill an S-class criminal, with help of course.”_ It was a strange dream indeed.

“We met up with Gaara’s retrieval team and Lady Chiyo transferred her remaining life force into Gaara, reviving him. Sasori’s puppet body is now in the custody of the sand village, but I have his file for you, Lady Tsunade.” Sakura handed Tsunade her report.

“Thank you, Sakura.” Tsunade fixed Sasuke with a stare. “What about you? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, if it was a dream there would be no _real_ consequences for his words, but if it was a genjutsu… luckily he didn’t have to think too hard. Sakura answered for him.

“The curse mark _did_ activate. Sasuke did his best to fight it, but it spread as he fought Itachi, or who we _thought_ was Itachi.”

“Have you gotten a chance to heal him?” Tsunade asked Sakura.

“Not yet. We figured rest was the number one priority for us all. Then I had to force Kakshi-sensei into the hospital and make sure he was cooperating with the staff.”

Tsunade let out a short laugh. “Very well, you’re all dismissed. I can see you have business to attend to.”

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all got up. Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s hand. He fought the urge to pull it away from her but he didn’t think that would be well received.

As they walked out the door, Naruto laughed and whispered in Sasuke’s ear, “Have fun playing ‘doctor’ with Sakura.”

Sasuke blushed and before he could respond with a biting remark, Sakura did.

“I heard that.” She grumbled, punching Naruto in the gut.

Naruto went flying out of the doorway and struggled to regain his breath.

Sasuke had never seen her punch _that_ hard before. He didn’t know what was more arousing, her newfound strength, or the sight of Naruto in pain.

Sakura didn’t let go of his hand as he started walking home, even more unusual, she seemed to be heading the same way.

“Uhh, Sakura.” He started as gently has he could. If it was a dream he wanted to see where it was going, if it was a genjutsu maybe he’d learn some clue as to who cast it and how to break it, the best way to do that was to go along with it. “I know you’re worried about the curse mark, but I feel fine, you don’t need to walk me home.”

Sakura laughed. “You heard Lady Tsunade, tough guy, you need a _checkup_.” She winked at him.

Sakura couldn’t mean what he thought she was implying, even _fake_ Sakura, so it had to be something else. “The hospital is the other way.”

Sakura stopped and turned to face him, eyes full of concern. “Do you really feel like you need to go to the hospital, Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?”

Okay, so he guessed wrong, and he _really_ didn’t want to go to the hospital, even in a dream. “No, I was just worried you might’ve forgotten something when you were treating Kakashi.” Good save.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I forget my lunch at the hospital _one_ time and you never let me hear the end of it. If I had known you sharing your lunch with me was going to be such a big deal, I would’ve gone hungry.” She playfully punched him in the arm.

It hurt more than he expected.

“Come on, Sasuke. I do need to take a look at that curse mark and I know you’d prefer the _comfort_ of a home visit.” She continued walking, grabbing his hand and heading back toward his home.

The Sakura he knew would be a lot more sensitive about going into a ghost district. She was always sensitive to him and his needs. Why was this Sakura so comfortable with invading his personal spaces?

They got to his house and Sakura took off her shoes and made her way up to his room like she had done so a million times before.

He stared at her from the doorway.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. Sasuke hated checkups almost as much as Kakashi-sensei. “Come on, if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a _treat_.”

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm but there was a genuine promise behind it.

Sasuke robotically took off his shoes and followed her up to his room.

She gestured for him to sit down on the bed. He did, staring up at her.

Her brow furrowed. “Honestly, Sasuke. I don’t know why you’re being so difficult today. You’re starting to make me think something really _is_ wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Sasuke mumbled out. _“Except I’m supposed to be in the Sound Village and you’re not supposed to be in my house.”_

“Well the shirt needs to come off if I’m going to look at your curse mark.” She started unbuttoning the high collar of his shirt, gentle fingers traveling down his chest as she loosened the rest of his buttons. She shrugged the top of the shirt down his shoulders, revealing the top of his toned chest and the curse mark on his neck.

“Sakura!” Sasuke stopped her, holding both of her wrists with a blush on his face. It’s not like she hadn’t seen him this way before, but she had never been the one to _undress_ him.

Sakura gave him a curious look, but it was quickly replaced by a wicked smile. “Oh, you want to play?” Before he could respond she pulled her wrists out from his hands, straddled him and pushed him back on the pillows.

His hands reached out to push her away but she grabbed them with one hand, his wrists barely fitting in her small fingers. She pushed him down harder, summoning chakra to keep him still. “Ah, ah, ah.” She shook her free finger at him.

Sasuke tried to move, but he couldn’t. _“When did she get this monstrous strength?”_ He could feel his body start to betray him and hoped Sakura couldn’t feel his building arousal.

Sakura’s free hand summoned healing chakra and gently moved over his curse mark. She leaned her head in to examine it closer. It looked just fine to her, nothing to worry about. She leaned her head in further giving him a playful bite on the curse mark.

Sasuke’s whole body jerked when she did that.

“Sensitive today.” Sakura murmured into his neck in amusement, before giving the bite a soothing lick and peppering kisses up his neck.

“Sakura!” Sasuke noticed she wasn’t holding him down with chakra anymore. He flipped their positions so that he was on top of her, holding her down. He studied her, her face was flushed and she was looking up at him curiously, but without shame.

This wasn’t right. Sakura wasn’t supposed to be this forward. In his dreams she was always so innocent _._ In his dreams _he_ was always the one to make the first move, to coax her into bed with sweet touches and kisses. She always _wanted him_ , but she was _shy_ about it. _This_ Sakura was forward, and without a doubt, more experienced than he was, even in his dreams.

She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Hey,” She said, kissing him again. “What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun?”

_“Much better.”_ Sasuke thought. He released her and sat on the bed. “I guess the curse mark is more sensitive than usual.” It was a lie, in this dream he could tell he never activated the second stage, so he barely noticed the mark on his neck.

Sakura sat up next to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and gently stroking the mark with her thumb. “I guess it _is_ getting close to our anniversary.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sasuke asked. _“Anniversary. So we are dating? What does any of it have to do with the curse mark?”_

“You’re usually more sensitive around the time you almost left the village. It’s like Orochimaru is calling for you.”

“But I _didn’t_ leave.” He knew that much was true, but he didn’t know why he stayed. Did Naruto bring him back? Kakashi? Did he never meet the Sound Village Four?

“Because my kisses are just that good?” Sakura said, planting a kiss on the curse mark.

“What?” Sasuke asked, thoroughly confused as to what _that_ had to do with anything.

Sakura gave him a cheeky smile. “You tried to leave. I kissed you. You stayed.”

“It must’ve been some kiss.” Sasuke didn’t realize he was speaking out loud.

Sakura just laughed and held his hand, laying her head on his shoulder. “I’ve always been your _favorite_ weakness.”

Sasuke thought about it. She was _right._ When he activated stage two of the curse mark the only thing that would’ve stopped his fight with Naruto was her interference. He had to knock her out before he left the village because if he looked at her tearstained face any longer, he wouldn’t have been able to go through with it. Her touch and her pleas for him to stop attacking were the only thing that soothed the curse mark during the Chunin Exams. She _was_ his weakness and that’s why he had to leave.

She noticed his contemplative silence. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“If I did leave, it wouldn’t have been forever. I would’ve come back, you know?” He had goals to complete, kill his brother and restore his clan, and she was the only one he ever even _considered_ the second step with.

Sakura giggled. “I know.”

Sasuke smiled at her. Was he in a dream? A genjutsu? At this point he wasn’t even sure he cared. He’d give anything to hear her laugh again.

Suddenly her expression changed to that of pure sadness.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

She held him back. “I guess I’m just wondering how things would’ve been if you had stayed.” She rested her head against his chest.

“If I had stayed?”

_Sasuke shot bolt upright in bed, or at least he thought he did. In reality, he jerked up weakly and opened his eyes._

_He was back in the Sound Village, in a hospital bed, in Kabuto’s laboratory, with Kabuto smirking down at him._

_“I see the ‘Sakura’ dreams are back.”_

_Sasuke groaned. Of course Kabuto knew about his dreams, this wasn’t the first time he had to sleep in close quarters with Kabuto. Sasuke wasn’t going to dignify the statement with a response._

_“You know, Lord Orochimaru would probably_ love _some additional Uchiha specimens. Maybe we can arrange for Sakura to pay you a little visit.”_

_Sasuke growled at the implication. First, that he would allow any children of his to become lab rats for Orochimaru. Second, the concept of Sakura ‘visiting’ him would ultimately be a kidnapping. Finally, the idea that he’d have sex with Sakura against her will and only to procreate for Orochimaru. “Kabuto, if you touch her –“_

_“I’m only kidding, Sasuke. Lighten up.” Kabuto put his hands up in surrender._

_Sasuke just growled in response. Dream Sakura’s words haunted him._

“I guess I’m just wondering how things would’ve been if you had stayed.”


End file.
